What have you done?
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Miniatura, songfik. Jeśli to jeszcze cię nie odstraszyło: angst i patos, emocje, brak dialogów i happy endu. Jeśli mówisz: spoko, masz opis właściwy: O ucieczkach, powrotach, wielkich sprzeczkach i nienawiści. O niedomówieniach i zamykaniu w klatce. Z lekka poetycko. Don't like, don't read.


Tytuł: What have you done?  
Autor: Fantasmagoria.~  
Wsparcie i beta: Wirwanna i Jeanne :*. Jesteście najlepsze!

N/A: Songfic, coby kontynuować tradycję Roku Pierwszych Razów. Tak mnie natchnęło, bo tak. Oto piosenka, którą niecnie wykorzystałam: /watch?v=WKtapZFSs7c :D. Wszystkie podkreślone i skursywowane fragmenty tekstu są wycinkami z mojego autorskiego tłumaczenia tekstu tej piosenki lub też Wirkowo-Jeannowego pomysłu na to. Tytuł zostaje po angielsku z oczywistego powodu, bo skoro to piosenka angielojęzyczna, to nie będę jej tłumaczyć tytułu bezpośrednio w tytule ;d Tekst jest ciężki w odbiorze ponoć, ale co kto lubi :D Pisany głównie dla samej siebie i właśnie dla Wirki, bo dzielnie wspiera mnie w moich akcjach, jest mi ogólnie podporą w życiu, lov ya!

* * *

Przyjemny chłód jesiennego wiatru atakuje mnie od razu, gdy otwieram okiennice. Nie mam nic przeciwko - temperatury jesieni są o wiele bardziej znośne niż te letnie, choć może noce o tej porze roku znajduję jako te trochę mniej atrakcyjne. Chociaż dzisiejsza jeszcze nie jest najgorsza - chmury nie zasnuwają nieba i niemal - _niemal_ \- mogę zobaczyć wszystkie obecne teraz na nim konstelacje. Nie widzę jednak Gwiazdozbioru Lwa i zastanawiam się, czy już zniknął*, czy jedynie się przede mną chowa znając me zamiary i nie pochwalając ich. Cóż, gdybym tylko mógł… _chciałbym mieć inne możliwości niż krzywdzić osobę, którą kocham_.

Wątły płomień świecy jest jedynym źródłem światła w sypialni, ale nie przejmuję się tym - nie potrzebuję widzieć niczego dokładnie. Myślę, że to nawet lepiej, iż oświetla jedynie ostre rysy twej twarzy, bez tych wszystkich "miękkich" części, zawsze tak przyjemnie ciepłych, gdy dotykam ich dłońmi lub ustami. Pozwalam sobie wtedy uważać, iż jesteś tak hardy, jak mówią - a nawet w to uwierzyć. Mimo to wiem, że to nieprawda i bardzo łatwo można cię złamać - jeśli tylko wie się _jak_.

Powiedz, _czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym cię zranił__?_ Sprawił, że pękniesz niczym wyschnięta gałąź lub bardzo wysłużona różdżka? Roztrzaskał, jak bardzo kruche szkło lub nieostrożnie przechowywana porcelana? Spowodował, iż rozsypiesz się na kształt przepalonego drwa w kominku?

Przewracasz się na drugi bok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a ja jedynie czuję lekkie ukłucie zawodu, iż już nie mogę patrzeć na twą twarz: choć doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że twoje włosy potrafią być równie absorbujące. Nawet teraz, migoczący przez nagły podmuch wiatru płomień, bawi się nimi, nadając im różne odcienie według swego uznania.

Podejrzewam, że nie. Nie naprawdę. W końcu zawsze mi wybaczasz, bo wiesz _kim_ jestem, _jaki _jestem. Ach, ale gdyby chodziło jedynie o ciebie, wszystko byłoby takie _proste, _takie _piękne_. A tymczasem to pogmatwane bardziej niż umysł Roweny, brzydsze od ogrodu Helgi i nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie _mniej_.

Lecz mam pełną świadomość, że i tak się w to wplątasz, _i tak byś się wplątał, _nawet gdybym cię ostrzegł. Dlatego tego nie robię. Nie lubię zbyt kłopotliwych sytuacji, a ta z pewnością taka by była. Nie, lepiej przemilczeć i zwyczajnie _odejść _\- bez szumu, czy chociażby wyjaśnienia.

_Ja… czekałem na kogoś takiego, jak ty. Ale zrozum, że muszę._

Chociaż chciałbym _nie móc_. Wtedy także byłoby prościej. Zawsze uważałem, że czarodzieje niezdolni do podążania za swoimi ambicjami, zgodnie ze swymi przekonaniami nie są wystarczająco _godni _tego, by się nimi nazywać. Teraz jednak, zaczynam wątpić, czy dotyczy to każdego, w każdej sytuacji...

_Dlaczego los przynosi nam cierpienie?_

* * *

_Coś ty zrobił?_

Dźwięk rozbijanego kryształu rozniósł się echem w cichym pomieszczeniu, gdy za mocno zacisnąłem palce na kielichu. Warknąłem głucho na krew skapującą z mych dłoni, mimo że było to niedorzeczne.

Tak samo jak cała ta sytuacja.

Odchodzisz? Dobre sobie, głupia kartka. I co, jaki jest powód tego, że nie powiedziałeś mi tego w twarz? Poza - oczywiście - twoim osławionym tchórzostwem? Och, czy jak ty to wolisz nazywać: "racjonalnym nie pakowaniem się w kłopoty, kiedy można ich uniknąć". Chciałbym ci _całkiem racjonalnie _przyłożyć w pysk.

_Ja… czekałem na kogoś takiego, jak ty. Jednak teraz mi się wymykasz__._

A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak niby miałbym to powstrzymać… powstrzymać ciebie. Nie wiem nawet, czy _mógłbym _to zrobić. Pozwoliłbyś mi na to? Zaakceptowałbyś, gdybym podniósł cię z popiołów, niczym feniksa? Przyzwoliłbyś, bym dbał o ciebie, jak troszczy się o bardzo kruche szkło lub zabytkową porcelanę? Zgodziłbyś się, jeśli sprawiłbym iż byłbyś równie cenny, co nowa różdżka?

Porywisty wiatr otworzył okiennice, które z trzaskiem odbiły się od ściany i zachybotały w zawiasach, grożąc wypadnięciem z nich. Nie przejąłem się tym - i tak planowałem wstawić w okna szklaną taflę na modłę rzymskich panów. Może przynajmniej wtedy zostałbym zmuszony, abym zrobił to szybciej i nie narażał ludzi w zamku na zamarznięcie, gdy przyjdą mrozy.

Myślę, że _po__między nami ciąży klątwa_. _Między mną, a tobą__. _Tylko tak mogę wytłumaczyć to, co się teraz dzieje. Obecnie niemożliwym wydaje mi się, żebyś naprawdę tego chciał. Odejść. Znam cię, wiem kim _jesteś_ i jaki _jesteś_. Nie zrobiłbyś niczego takiego bez powodu… nie _mnie_. Więc to nie ja stanowię problem, nie osobiście. Chciałbym, żeby ta kartka powiedziała mi więcej niż krótkie: _Żegnaj_.

_Coś ty zrobił? Wiem, że lepiej byłoby gdybym przestał próbować…_

Przecież wiesz, że powinieneś przestać próbować. _Wiesz, że nie ma tutaj zaprzeczenia._

_Nie okażę ci teraz litości_, skoro tak uparcie dążysz do prawdy. Tyle razy prosiłem, byś dał sobie czasem spokój… abyś odpuścił w sprawach, które najwidoczniej przerastają twój prosty, naiwny umysł. _Wspaniały, piękny_ umysł.

_Wiem, że nie można naprawić błędów. To już koniec. _Naprawdę. Moje odejście… to był nasz ostatni rozdział. Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu uparłeś się, by pisać jeszcze epilog. To się nigdy nie udaje. Lepiej zostawić kilka niezapisanych kart, niż kończyć coś raz na zawsze, definitywnie. _Coś ty zrobił?_

Nie powinienem wracać. Nawet Wężownik wolał skryć się za chmurami, tak rzadko zakrywającymi niebo w lecie, niż pozwalać mi na siebie patrzeć. Nie dziwię się mu. Też nie mogę na siebie patrzeć, zakryłem wszystkie lustra. Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy łatwo zdradzają samych siebie.

_Pomiędzy nami ciąży klątwa. Między tobą, a mną. _Tylko tak potrafię wytłumaczyć to, co się teraz dzieje. To, że zawsze mnie znajdujesz, choćbym uciekł na najdalszy kraniec świata. Nie umiem wyjaśnić tego, że mimo wszystko nie potrafię być na ciebie zły.

Ale _nie upadnę, nie odpuszczę_. Słyszałeś kiedyś o kochaniu kogoś,w klatce i wypuszczeniu na wolność? Jeśli wróci, to jest twoje. Jeśli nie, to nigdy twoje nie było. Jestem twój. Wróciłem. Ale teraz **to ty **musisz mnie wypuścić... Wiesz o tym, ale nadal się okłamujesz. A ponoć brzydzisz się kłamstwem. To takie… obłudne. Zawsze, gdy chodzi _o nas_ obaj popisujemy się zatrważającą hipokryzją. I brakiem rozsądku.

Nienawidzę cię. _Coś ty zrobił?_

* * *

_Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym cię zabił? _Rozpruł wnętrzności, potrzaskał kości i wyrwał ten kłamliwy język? Bo mam ochotę. Nigdy nie czułem takiej wściekłości, na nikogo. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak mogłeś to robić znów, i znów, i znów? Nie rozumiem cię już. Myślę, że ty siebie też nie, ale to już nieistotne. _Stałeś się moim najgorszym wrogiem._

Jak mogłeś? To biedne dziecko… naprawdę zasłużyło na swój los? Czy to po prostu zemsta na mnie, za zmuszenie cię do powrotu? A może chciałeś dopilnować, żebym nigdy tego nie powtórzył? Cóż, udało ci się. _Nosisz nienawiść, której ja nie czuję _i zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego. Naprawdę aż tak nie cierpisz mugolaków, że jesteś w stanie zabić? Bo ja nie potrafię nienawidzić tak bardzo…

_Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym cię zabił? Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym spróbował?_ Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że chyba nie. A ja nie potrafię tego znieść.

_To już koniec. Dlaczego los przynosi nam cierpienie?_

* * *

* konstelacja ta widoczna jest na niebie tylko do 16 września - stąd wątpliwość Salazara.


End file.
